IM in Love
by fangimumride97
Summary: FAX! What will happen when the Flock get IM accounts? Not all IM though... much story too... Click on that link to dive into the adventurous side of IM! DISCLAIMER: I TOTALLY OWN NOTHING OF JP'S!
1. IM in Pillows

**A/N: Hey guys, what up. So I pretty much flunked the other story I was doing so I'm avoiding Writer's Block by venting with some oneshots. I feel like lots of IM stories are sorta random. Which I mean, psh, cool with me, but I want something a winsy bit different! I guess I don't really want to bore you to death, so here are the names and such…**

**Max: 2theMax (typical, I know)**

**Fang: DarkTallSilent**

**Nudge: chatterbox*rox**

**Iggy: igmund (typically it's pyromaniac… I was tempted, but like I said, different…)**

**Angel: Demonic_Angelic**

**Total: Talking_Dog**

**Gazzy: evacu8 _room**

**Dr. Martinez: my_cookies_rock**

**Ella: wish4wings**

… **And, that should cover it. Sorry if you've seen some before… I couldn't help it!**

**AND WE BEGIN!!!**

2theMax has joined this chat

DarkTallSilent has joined this chat

2theMax: 5 bucks says ur name rhymes with mang

DarkTallSilent: What ever do you mean, Maximum?

2theMax: aah! grammer!

DarkTallSilent: ;)

2theMax: aah! smiley! Since when does fang smile?

DarkTallSilent: fang?! max its angel!

2theMax: *rolls eyes* yeah, _right_. cuz angel is dark tall and silent. very funny fang.

DarkTallSilent: i can prooove it to ya.

2theMax: wow that waz weird. how'll ya prove it then, 'ange'?

DarkTallSilent: i know wat ur thinking about…

2theMax: oh really?

DarkTallSilent: really.

2theMax: fine then. what am i thinking about, _sweetie_?

DarkTallSilent: fang.

2theMax: o _rea_lly? what about fang?

DarkTallSilent: u think hes super-hot, and strong. And dark. And tall. And silent.

2theMax: *rolls eyes…again* o shut up fang.

DarkTallSilent: ur also thinking about how u wish u stole those fresh chocolate chip cookies u saw when u passed ang- my room.

2theMax: wait, but- huh? angel, stop telling fang wat I think about!

DarkTallSilent: _so_rry max…

2theMax: …

DarkTallSilent: so were u really thinking about me?

2theMax: shut up

DarkTallSilent: whatever max…

2theMax: max?! fang, its nudge!

DarkTallSilent: not fallin for it max

2theMax: yeah, whatever, I gave it a try.

DarkTallSilent: and yet… you haven't answered my question…

I stared at my keyboard. What in the world are you supposed to say to that? I punched in the w. Then the e. The l and another l. You know what, I'll just tell you the rest for time's sake: well, then i have a question for u, mr. I hit 'enter'.

DarkTallSilent: and whats that, _miss_?

I almost giggled at that. _Almost._

2theMax: are you thinking about me then? or should i just go ask angel…

DarkTallSilent: no need.

2theMax: and the answer is…

Yes, the answer. The million-dollar question, the _billion_-dollar answer.

DarkTallSilent: why dont u turn around and ask me urself?

What the heck? I turned around. No-thing. Very funny Fang.

2theMax: something tells me the answer isn't written on the wall…

"Oh. Sorry about that."

I turned around again, and sure enough Fang was leaning against my doorframe. Well. Actually no. Not _all _of Fang that is. He shook out his hair and it was creepy. His face appeared but everything else was gone. Ugh.

I looked all around him. Up, down, up, down. Nope. Still invisible.

"Oh. I hate this power." He had to move his arm, his leg, his feet, hands, everything, to become visible again. By the end of it I was curled up on the ground laughing.

"Your-your-your arm!" I managed between gasps.

He shook it and slowly it faded, uh, back.

After a long 10 minutes of, "In, out, in, out," I was off the floor but a little hysterical from all of the laughing. Fang sat on my bed. I sat down too and collapsed in a heap in the pillows.

"Ah! Too many pillows!" I was drowning in them, "I should NOT have let Ella design my room."

I picked some up around me and started throwing them blindly around me.

Let's just say one – or two, okay three, tops – hit Fang. In the face.

"Oops." I looked up to see his hair completely messed up from all of the furry panda and heart shaped pillows. I burst out laughing and pointed at his hair.

"Your-your-," I just couldn't finish. I lay back into the cascade of furry-creature-shaped pillows, still laughing. Until I saw a koala bear heading for my face.

"Ah! Fa-ang!"

I sat up to see him flattening his hair down.

"Sorry. The koala was asking for it."

"Yeah, more like my _hair_." I looked up at my hair, which, actually was stuck to my hand. My hair was _stuck _to my _freaking hand_. And following. It moved around my head as I moved my hand. Up, down, all around.

And then something happened that I probably wouldn't expect in a thousand years. Aw, what the heck, a million. Fang. _Laughed._

Like, not a little giggle -- which actually might have been even creepier now that I think about it – but a full out _laugh. _He half sat up in the pillows and looked at me. Just _looked _at me. Staring into my eyes.

It was creepy. It was horrible. It was awkward. I highly recommend it.

And before I knew it I was leaning in to kiss him. To _kiss _him. Just before our lips met I heard a little _bring-a-ring_ and half expected the entire room to blow up instantly. I fell off the bed and stumbled on to the ground. Cautiously I raised my head and glanced at Fang. He was still on the bed, just kinda surprised. Which, trust me, is saying a lot. I raised one eyebrow.

"I think it was the computer…" he said looking in the general direction of my little green macbook sitting on my little green desk. Okay, so I like green?

"Hmm… Indeed." We crawled – Okay, _I _crawled, Fang walked – towards the mysterious dinging machine. And these words were mockingly staring back at me:

evacu8_room: ew, gross. Get a room, will you?

"the Gasman," Fang and I said in unison, looking at each other again. This time not so awkward.

2the Max: we _are _in a room. and what did i say about spying on people?

evacu8_room: sorry max.

demonic_angelic: sorry max.

chatterbox*rox: sorry max.

igmund: not saying sorry.

2theMax: all of u! i am _very _disappointed. i mean, gasser I expected. U too, 'igmund'. But nudge? Angel?

Chatterbox*rox: sorry…

Demonic_angelic: sorry…

2theMax: hey, since when did u guys have IM accounts?

Chatterbox*rox: since u told us we could.

2theMax: what? I never—angel!

Demonic_angelic: while we're epolo- apoli- ipoli

Igmund: apologizing?

Demonic_angelic: yeah, that.

2theMax: angel! Come on. Alright, everyone to bed.

Evacu8_room: what?! No fair!

2theMax: I'm glaring, gazzy.

Evacu8_room: alright, to bed…

Evacu8_room had logged off

Demonic_angelic has logged off

Chatterbox*rox has logged off

Igmund: seriously though, gross.

2theMax: iggy…

Igmund has logged off

I sighed.

"Well that was weird," said Fang, lying back against my pillows.

"Touché." I sat down next to him.

"And before that, what were you saying? Oh, something about how much you thought about me?"

"Alright, out," I said, standing up and pulling him off the bed. "You lost your chance. To bed." I guided him toward the door and pushed him out, closing the door behind him.

_Ring-a-ling._ I looked back at my computer screen.

DarkTallSilent: night max. *stacks fists*

I shut down my computer and sank into the heap of pillows and blankets.

_Good night Fang._


	2. IM in Trouble

**A/N: Oh. My. Gosh! So I was really really pleased with all of the reviews I got last time, and almost everyone wanted more! Yay! Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed! You may have noticed that I replied to all of your reviews… well, I guess you noticed that I replied to yours but yes I replied to everyone's. Here's to those of you that I couldn't reply to because it won't let me (AKA- you don't have an account):**

**Me14- I totally agree with you, not just because it's my own story. OOCness and randomness is what you find in very many IM stories. That's why I added some real stuff too… It was just going to be an IM story. I'm really glad you liked it!**

**Thanks for reviewing, keep it up :)**

**~fangimumride97~**

**Fangsecretsis- I always find that too! Don't worry – this one shouldn't end anytime too soon…**

**Thanks!**

**~fangimumride97~**

… **Okay, so that's it. Sorry if I bore you to death. Oh, dang it, I need a Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Jimmie P owns all my characters, attitudes, blah blah blah. I honestly have no idea who came up with IM, but I guess this is to you… Other than that, I own this story! Whoo-hoo!**

**AND FINALLY… ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

Chatterbox*rox has joined this chat

Demonic_angelic has joined this chat

Chatterbox*rox: omigosh hey angel!! isnt this just so cool? I luv IM! dont you just? hey, I was thinking…

Demonic_angelic: hey nudge!

Chatterbox*rox: oh hey angel. anywhoo, I was thinking about last nite…

Demonic_angelic: I no right? I feel kinda bad for getting iggy and gazzy in trouble tho…

Chatterbox*rox: true, but the gasman was kinda asking for it. When youre spying on someone, you cant send them a message saying eew gross get a room

Demonic_angelic: yeah I guess

Chatterbox*rox: I guess I feel sorta bad 2. Ig just wanted 2 know what was happening.

Demonic_angelic: yeah… hey, wanna do it again?

Chatterbox*rox: I was just thinkin the same thing!

Demonic_angelic: I know :)

Chatterbox*rox: how tho… ?

Demonic_angelic: all I know is that we need to get them 2gether max is still kinda freaked out about last nite

Chatterbox*rox: not good…

Demonic_angelic: oh hey I have an idea…

I sighed. Last night was just plain _weird_. What was wrong with me? Had I finally gone crazy?! I sighed again as I threw the dart perfectly at the target. Bull's-eye. 'Cause it's not like _every_ other one I threw was the same. Note the sarcasm.

That was stupid. Last night was stupid. Nothing will ever feel normal again.

"Max, honey, you want to come help me with the cookies?"

I sprang up from my bed and raced down the stairs.

"Coming Mom!"

I slid on the polished hardwood and my socks squeaked as I halted in front of the table full of homemade cookie ingredients.

"Okay, here's a big bowl. Uh, can you put in the butter, flour, sugar, and milk?" **(Okay, I have no idea how to make homemade cookies, so just bare with me)**

"Sure thing," I replied as I dipped the measuring cup in the flour and dumped it in the bowl.

Staring into the bowl, mixing my ingredients, I felt a weird feeling. Like I was being watched. I looked up to see Fang, leaning against the doorway.

"Will you _stop _doing that?!" I screamed. He always did that; it was getting _really _annoying!

"Doing what? Breathing?" Haha. Very funny, Fang.

He had said that once, a long time ago, when we lived in the E shaped house. Wow. That _was _a long time ago. Aw, that's sorta sad.

Well two can play at that game, Fang.

"You know what."

I could feel my mom behind me, smiling a little.

"I'm gonna go see if Ella started her homework yet. Fang, feel free to help Max with the cookies."

I felt like moaning _'Mo-om!'_, but something stopped me.

"Just, go get a measuring cup or something," I muttered.

"Where?" Fang had no idea how to cook. Ha! All he could do was roast things on sticks; take desert rat for example. We hadn't done that in a while.

"The drawer closest to the fridge."

"How many measuring cups do you _need_? There's like 50 in here."

"Nevermind."

He came and stood next to me. He took an egg and tossed it in the air.

"Fang, don't—," I protested, but it flipped in the air and he caught it perfectly. Show off.

"Can I crack it?"

"Uh," I hesitated, "Fine."

I'll tell you one thing- _Not a good choice._

Demonic_angelic has joined this chat

Chatterbox*rox has joined this chat

Demonic_angelic: so are we clear on the plan?

Chatterbox*rox: yeah.

Demonic_angelic: so let's review- you get the thing from max's room and put it in the thing downstairs

Chatterbox*rox: check

Demonic_angelic: then I make sure the thing is in there while you distract fang and max

Chatterbox*rox: check!

Demonic_angelic: I make sure they dont notice cuz that would be bad

Chatterbox*rox: check

Demonic_angelic: and we watch

Chatterbox*rox: double check!

Demonic_angelic: we'll probably get in trouble

Chatterbox*rox: she'll thank us eventually

Evacu8_room has joined this chat

Evacu8_room: thank u for wat?

Chatterbox*rox has left this chat

Demonic_angelic: nothing.

Demonic_angelic has left this chat

Igmund has joined this chat

Igmund: do I want to know wat they were talking about?

Evacu8_room: I dunno but I do

Igmund: me 2

Evacu8_room: r u thinking wat I'm thinking?

Igmund: me thinks I might be

Evacu8_room: regular place?

Igmund: yep

Evacu8_room has left this chat

Igmund has left this chat

***Gasp* What are Angel and Nudge planning? Will Iggy and the Gasman ruin it accidently? Will everything go wrong? HA! Even I don't know.**

**REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**Until next time…**

**~fangimumride97~**


	3. IM in Food

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry, last chapter I forgot to put in the 'who's what' thing again just in case, so I'll put it in this chapter for you…**

**Max: 2theMax (typical, I know)**

**Fang: DarkTallSilent**

**Nudge: chatterbox*rox**

**Iggy: igmund (typically it's pyromaniac… I was tempted, but like I said, different…)**

**Angel: Demonic_Angelic**

**Total: Talking_Dog**

**Gazzy: evacu8 _room**

**Dr. Martinez: my_cookies_rock**

**Ella: wish4wings**

**By the way, for the last chapter, I have some people I need to reply to –**

**Me14: Thank you for saying that they weren't getting out of character… That really bothers me when someone is OOC. Glad to know mine isn't :)  
You're welcome for replying to your review! There's more where that came from :)  
~fangimumride97~**

**Lizzy: Well, good to know you're waiting for another chapter, 'cause here it is! I'm glad you liked the other two :D  
~fangimumride97~**

**Okay, let's roll!**

Nudge snuck into Max's room, like a spy, and she was actually pretty proud of herself. Who knew she could do that? One day maybe she could be an International Spy, like that Uber-Director thing had said, selling them to other countries as spies… It gave her the chills just thinking about it. On second thought, maybe she'd just settle for Nudge.

There was a bag next to Max's bed – cha ching! Her backpack. She grabbed her notebooks, searching for doodles of any sort… Ah-ha! A Chemistry notebook. There _must _be more than just notes in there. She flipped through pages, and, to her surprise, there was lots of notes. Maybe Max actually paid attention in class sometimes.

She sighed and carefully placed the notebook back in her bag. Hmm… there was a Geometry folder? Maybe that had some doodles in it? She opened it and scanned pages of confusing equations and shapes until she felt like her head was spinning. She glanced back at the backpack and saw, sitting right there, _right in front of her_, crystal clear, an _Art binder._ Perfect!

There was all sorts of stuff in there – from colour wheels to notes on Leonardo de Vinci to a mini Picasso wanna-be painting. She grabbed the art sketch book and began to leaf. _Let's see, _she thought. There was a title at the top of each drawing. _Melancholy, Livid, Blissful… _But then the titles turned into something a little bit more of what she was looking for: _Devotion, Friendship, Family, Love – _Wait, love? Ick. But aw! But _ick!_

_Family_ had a sketch of six children; familiar looking children. Six familiar looking children and their dog. Two of them were standing up, holding hands. _Max and Fang, _Nudge thought automatically. She scanned the rest of the page and, lying on her stomach, legs in the air, and her chin in her hands, smiling, was a little girl with darker skin and lively hair. _Aw, that me! _Nudge thought excitedly, _Max drew me!_ The whole Flock was pictured – Iggy with his strawberry-blonde hair and light eyes, Angel with her bouncing curls, Gazzy with his cheeky grin and fluffy hair, Max looking leader-like and determined, and Fang with his overall dark-look. Around them there were birds flying, like, 'look we have wings but we're telling you secretively'. Sorta.

_Okay, _Nudge thought, _back on track. Back to what we were doing before. _She backtracked to _Friendship _and saw a picture of a boy and a girl sitting on a bench, holding ice-cream cones. One of them was laughing. They looked a lot like Max and Fang. _Wow, _Nudge thought breathlessly, _Max is a _really _great artist._

"Nudge! Are you ready yet?" Nudge's head swiveled around to see Angel standing at the doorway.

"They're almost done!"

"Oh! Yeah! Sorry, I was just looking… Look at these! I found some pictures, and they're perfect, but we can't do what we were going to do before with them – they're too good, I would feel so guilty," Nudge stared back at the picture of Max and Fang, who seemed like they were about to bounce of the page.

"Well, are you sure we can't? Are you sure there aren't any doodles?" Angel asked, a little panicked.

"Oh, don't worry," Nudge said, grinning, "I think I've got a plan."

*************************************************************************************

"Uh!" I screamed, looking down at my floury clothes. "_Uh!"_

"Hey, white looks good on you," Fang smiled, looking at me and then his floury hands.

"Oh yeah? Well _egg _looks good on _you_!" I took and egg and cracked it over his head then wiped my hands on his shirt.

"It's a piece of art," I said, standing back and scanning my work.

Fang was silent. He looked up and saw egg white dripping down his hair into his face.

Oh boy. I was in for it now.

He cocked his head and smiled, then grabbed for the melted butter and poured it over my head.

Oh. My. Gosh. _He _was in for it now.

I took some of the dough we had just made and threw it at him. Then I took the chocolate chips and made a smiley face on his shirt, where the dough had landed, but was now pretty much everywhere.

And it went on like that. He took vanilla extract and dumped it in my face – man that stuff is strong - , I took pink icing and, well, turned him into a pink Fang, he took sugar and made it stick to my vanilla-y face, and so on. Basically, the kitchen – and us – was like a big, ugly, cake.

I looked at him and he looked at me. We were officially out of ingredients. Suddenly I felt something push me and slipped on some butter – how did that get there? – and fell. Into Fang. We both went crashing to the ground.

"Ow," I moaned, rubbing my head. "Sorry."

"It's okay," he said, sitting up, "you're the one covered in butter," he pointed out.

It's true. I was.

"At least I'm not pink," I countered, but laughed.

He shrugged.

Suddenly I heard footsteps. Uh-oh. I stared at Fang in horror as we heard the door to the kitchen creak open.

And then someone screamed.

*************************************************************************************

Ella looked down at us, lying on the ground, covered in cookie-ness. I struggled to get up, half-slipping on my way.

"Uh, uh, hey Ella," I said casually, "What brings you here?"

"Well," she said, pretending to think, "I live here…"

I heard Fang struggling to get off the ground as well.

"Hey Ella," he said.

"Hey Fang! Uh, any reason you're pink, sugary, and on the ground with my sister?"

"E-lla," I moaned.

"None of my business," she said, turning to leave, "But you _could _have invited me for a food fight. Whatever though. Hey, where's Nudge?"

I thought. "Actually, I dunno. Check her room." Suddenly I saw a flash of blonde by the oven.

"_Angel?_" It's these times when you really wish you don't have a mind reader in the room.

"Uh, hey Max," she said, getting up, a glob of dough in her hair.

"Nudge?" asked Ella incredulously.

Nudge guiltily got up, looking at her toes.

"Hi Ella," she said quietly. Right now she _should _be ranting on about how awesome that was and how we should do it again sometime. Why wasn't she?

But before I could ask that, I heard a gurgling noise coming from the cookie dough. Huh? We all looked at it momentarily. And the reason I say momentarily is because before anyone could comment – not even Nudge – it exploded.

**A/N: HA! Okay, none of that turned out as expected.**

**REVIEW!!!**

**~fangimumride97~**


	4. IM in Cleaning

**Hello again! Returned have we, for some more exploding cookie dough?**

**Megann- glad you like it :) it is pretty awesome.  
thanks for reviewing!  
~fangimumride97~**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OKAY!!!! Although I do own these sweatpants. Mm, comfy.**

Do you have any idea how hard it is to wash cookie dough out of your hair?

I'll tell ya – pretty dang hard.

After the little, shall we say, mishap, with the cookie dough, I, _gathered, _Iggy and the Gasman downstairs.

"We didn't know it would _explode_," explained the Gasman apologetically.

"Yeah," joined in Iggy, "Just," he tried to think of a word for it, "Bubble, I guess. More than it should."

"But it was so _awesome_!" Gazzy slapped high-fives with Iggy and they both grinned.

I gave them both – at least Gazzy, it was wasted on Iggy – the oh-this-is-so-not-time-for-high-fives-because-you-guys-are-in-so-much-trouble-it-isn't-even-funny look, and they were silenced.

"Sorry Max," said the Gasman, and lowered his head.

"And you, oh one who would not apologize before?"

"Sorry Max," Iggy said, just wanting to get over with it.

"Alright," I started, getting up and brushing who-knows-what off my legs. "You two, will start cleaning the kitchen, while everyone else goes upstairs or downstairs or outside, I don't care where or how, to clean yourselves enough so that you don't look like food art. _Before _my mom gets home; cause you all know what happens if she sees," I made a point of showing the entire mess of a kitchen, "_this_ in her house."

So basically yeah, that's what happened. Ella was bragging to me later about how lucky I was that she had made a point to my mom that she should go to Target while we were making cookies.

"She was kinda hesitant, but I was just like 'Mom, seriously, they're making cookies, they'll be fine, just leave them alone!'"

"Yeah Ella, great job," I said unenthusiastically as I lay on her bed staring at the ceiling.

Suddenly Nudge and Angel came in.

"Hey El – ," Nudge started but stopped when she saw me. They both tried to scramble out the door, but I beat them to it.

"Sit," I told them sternly. They did so.

"Max, we're really sorry it wasn't our fault we were just trying to do something good we figured you'd thank us later but we weren't sure so we had to do it sneakily and that's why I snuck into your room I didn't really want to but I had to for the sake of you and Fang and –,"

"Whoa, whoa, hold it right there. For the sake of me and _who_?"

"Fang," she muttered.

"Sneaking into my room? For what exactly?"

"Pictures," Angel murmured.

"Pictures of…" I pressed on.

"Pictures, like drawings," my heart stopped, "like drawings you drew."

"Uh, _what?_ Spit it out Nudge."

"Okay. Well, we wanted to get you and Fang together so we went into your room and took your art binder sketch pad thingy and we saw some cool drawings so we were gonna bring them downstairs and put them on the table with your backpack to look like homework or something so that Fang would see them and that he would fall in love with you. Maybe."

"Okay, uh, one – why were you snooping in my backpack, that's private! Two – if you ever put those drawings anywhere I think I might just kill you, and three – Fang isn't going to fall in love with me because we are just friends and that's it, and nothing more, and, and, end of story. Okay?" I was starting to sound like Nudge, with her long run-on sentences and whatnot.

"Okay!" said Nudge gleefully. She frowned. "Wait – we're not in trouble?" She cocked her head to one side and looked at me confusedly.

"Uh…" I knew I _should _get them in trouble, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Now Angel was giving me Bambi eyes. "No."

Suddenly I felt the ground shake a little beneath my feet and realized that I had left the _Gas_man and Iggy alone. Crap.

"Uh, gotta go," I said quickly, rushing downstairs, expecting to see green smoke emerging from the kitchen.

Thankfully, the kitchen was _not _in ashes. Actually, it was spotless.

"Whoa," I said, running my hands over the granite countertop to make sure it was really there and not my eyes being controlled or something. Which, in my life, was a possibility. "How did you – it looks great guys. Do you _know_ how clean it looks? It looks better than it did before."

"Yeah, it _sounds _clean."

"Oh you know what I mean."

"How did you guys pull it off? I mean, this place was a _mess_ before."

"Well…" started Gazzy, looking at the ground. But Iggy held up one finger; AKA – 'silence'.

"Dr. Martinez is back."

And suddenly everyone was pouring into the kitchen.

Ella ran in screaming, "She's home, she's home! Everybody look casual. Where are the cookies?"

Oh crap. The cookies. What we were supposed to be doing while she was gone.

"Uh, uh," I looked around frantically. "Anyone get the power to make cookies out of thin air? Speak up now." Everyone just shook their heads. "Well, at least look casual."

Everyone scrambles into a seat or stool or just stayed standing. Ella and Iggy stayed standing by the counter, Nudge, Angel, and the Gasman sat at the table, pretending to talk – which Nudge was pretty good at – and Fang and I sat on the stools by the counter. Everything looked perfectly normal. Sorta.

Finally the door clicked open and my mom came in, holding bags of groceries. She looked a little surprised to see all of us sitting in one room together, all of us deadly silent - apart from Nudge, chit-chatting away about how Ryan Sycrest should host a TV show about her – and then she turned to Iggy and Ella then Fang and me, looking a little suspicious.

"Hi," she said slowly, putting down a shopping bag. Nudge stopped talking momentarily and turned to face my mom.

"Oh hi Mrs. Martinez, how was your shopping trip?" she sounded just like a little angel.

"It was fine thanks. How did the cooking go?" After a few moments I realized she was talking to Fang and I.

"Oh, great," I started casually. "Fun."

"Yeah," Fang continued. "really – ," he turned to look at me for a moment, "fun."

"I see you ate them all already," she said. "What, didn't save any for me?"

I frowned. "Uh…"

"Just kidding," she went on. "Hey, could someone help me with these, they're really heavy. Fang?"

Fang nodded and got up.

"What, _I'm_ not strong enough?" said Iggy.

Ella chuckled.

"No it's just that – well. Iggy, would you please come and help me with these terribly heavy bags?"

"Why of course."

*************************************************************************************

Wish4wings has joined this chat

Igmund has joined this chat

Wish4wings: hey iggy

Igmund: hey ella

Wish4wings: that was really close today with the cookies

Igmund: I know good thing I was there :)

Wish4wings: good thing … hey how did you clean that up anyway?

Igmund: secret ;)

Wish4wings: come on u can tell me

Igmund: I dunno…

Wish4wings: please! moms been telling me to clean my room and itd be cool if u could help…

Igmund: alright

Wish4wings: yay!

Igmund: I'll meet u in ur room in 5

Wish4wings: sweet!

Wish4wings has left this chat

Igmund has left this chat

*************************************************************************************

_Wow, _Ella thought as she anxiously sat on the edge of her bed, _Iggy's coming in my room. He's never been in my room before._ She wished she could clean it so that I would at least look nice, but that's the whole reason he was coming, so instead she took out one of her clothes drawers and dumped the contents on the ground. _There. Much messier._

But looking back to the ground, she stared in horror as she realized that she'd dumped her entire undergarments drawers on the carpet and spread them throughout the room. It looked like Victoria had visited and dumped her secrets everywhere. She threw herself onto the ground in a hurry to pick them all up and put them back. She heard a light knock on the door. _Iggy!_ She thought frantically. She knew he was blind, I mean duh, but he could still feel. And if he was picking up the mess, well, she wouldn't want him laying his hands on _that._ Talk about awkward.

"Ella?"

"Yeah?" she asked warily, but regained some strength, "Who iiis it?" she sang.

"Me."

"Uh, specify," she said out of breath, trying to buy herself some time.

"Iggy."

"Okay. Come in." She was finally done. Phew; that was close.

He walked into the room and sat on her bed next to her with perfect aim.

"Hey," he said casually.

"Hey, Igmund."

"Wish for wings."

She chuckled, a little embarrassed of her screen name. Wish4wings; it sounded lame when _he _said it.

"So, exactly _how _messy is your room?"

"Why?"

"Well, I need to know how long it'll take. You pay me by the minute, you know."

"Fair enough. _I'd _say, on a scale of one to ten, it'd be… 7?"

"Alright-y then." She looked at his serene face, his eyes like a pool of crystal water. His hair – oh, his hair was perfect, she thought. So fluffy. _I wonder what shampoo he uses…_

"So," she pressed on, trying to snap herself out of la-la land. "What's this trick?"

"Uh… well, first you, pick up the thing. Then you put it where it goes. Then you do it again!"

"There _so _is not a trick is there," she asked, less like a question and more like a statement.

"Well, not exactly, no."

She sighed. "So, I guess you probably want to go now don't you?"

"I told you I'd come. I intend to keep that promise."

"Cool, so you'll help me clean up?"

"I didn't say that."

"Well then what –," she didn't finish her sentence, because Iggy leaned in to kiss her and she was speechless. And a little stunned. She'd never kissed anyone before. Oh crap, what if she was a bad kisser? Ugh! Uh, uh, uh…

But all of her thoughts were automatically gone as their lips met and a warmth shot straight from her head to her toes. She was still freaking out the entire time. It was like she wanted it to end but at the same time she _so _did not. They broke apart, and she was disappointed yet strangely relieved. First kiss feeling, she finally decided.

Iggy smiled. She smiled back.

"I'm smiling," she said warmly.

"Me too." Iggy looked at her longingly but suddenly snapped out of it.

"It's late," he said, getting up.

"It's 3:00," Ella said, but understood what he meant.

"Well, late for lunch." He backed up to the door to started walking out, but before he left he turned around once more. "I'll be back tomorrow to help you clean your room," he said, and winked.

Who knew you could be so warm, and still shiver?

**A/N: Sorry if it was a little OOC at the end. Was it good? I love Eggy. It's perfect. REVIEW!!!**


	5. IM in Caves

**A/N: AAAH!!! I can't tell you have much I love reviews! And I got lots! YAY!!!**

**Me14: it should always make an author proud when she knows that her reviewers are procrastinating to read her story :) homework is kind of a must though, so... well, u must read chapters 3 and 4!!! Especially before this one or you'll be totally lost. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! :D  
~fangimumride97~**

**Alright. You guys asked for Fax, and Fax is what you get. You have been forewarned…**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- I don't own Maximum Ride, but someday I **_**will**_** own Iggy. Someday. Until then, I don't own anything apart from fuzzy socks and a cookie. Better than nothing… OH! I DON'T OWN BIGCITYDREAMS OR NEVERSHOUTNEVER!!!**

I sighed. I've been doing that a lot lately.

I was lying on my bed listening to Bigcitydreams by NeverShoutNever and staring at the ceiling. **(I LOVE that song… I highly recommend it!) **The little things in the ceiling looked like spiders, creeping across the ceiling so slowly that you can't tell they're there. Huh, I'm quite the poet, eh?

_This mid-west town, is gonna miss you…_

The song ended, and – because I had absolutely nothing else to think about – I recapped in my mind. The song was about some girl leaving town, and the guy followed her or something. I dunno. I just got that from the music video. But it's like the guy _wanted _her to go, for her own good. Because she had big city dreams. I think they were dating.

Now, what does _that _sound like?

I tried to relate it to my own life; Fang was all for the whole 'for your own good' thing. Like, I'll do whatever it takes, and, if you were an Eraser I would kill you. But I don't want to leave town! The Voice keeps saying I have to save the world, and so far that hasn't really come up, but besides, I wouldn't have to leave the Flock, would I? They would want to come, wouldn't they? What if they wanted to stay? What if they wanted normal lives? What if they cut off their WINGS?! What if Fang got married? What if they all went away to college? What if they just left? What if I go crazy from asking myself too many questions? _What if I stop?_

I tried to calm myself down. _It's okay, _I reassured myself, _Fang promised we would never split up again. Fang just doesn't break promises. He promised. _I put my iPod down and took another dart from my side-table. _Aim… and fire. Bulls-eye. _What if that's just it though? What if he breaks his promise? What if he breaks up with _me?_ Breaks up what? We were never really _officially _dating. I mean, would I _like _to go on a real date with him? Of course. I'll admit it. But would he actually ever ask me on a real date? Yes? Definitely? Of course? He loves you? Uh, guess again.

_And… Bulls-eye. Again. Aim… and, _"Max?"

"Aah!" I screamed and toppled off my bed as the dart went flying in the complete other direction.

"Ow," I rubbed my head, getting up. "Quit doing that, will you? That's the second time I've fallen off this bed in one day. And I'm _not _very happy about it."

Fang just stared at the dart that had gone flying out the window. Good thing I left that open tonight.

"Nice aim," he said, nodding his head in the direction of the window.

"Yeah, whatever."

"You probably just made a chipmunk kabob."

"Oops."

He sat on my bed as I got up and brushed off my jeans. I sat next to him.

"So what's up?"

"Nothin." Yeah, whatever Mr. OneWordMan.

"It's nice outside," I said, gazing out the window.

"You want to? Go outside, I mean. For a flight." He does know he could just put all that in _one_ sentence, right?

"That'd be really nice," I replied, looking at him. "Lemme' go get a sweater."

He shrugged and climbed onto the windowsill then dove down. A few moments later I saw him rise, beating his large, dark wings. I smiled to myself. I threw on a sweater that I had cut two large slits in, and did the same; with more style, shall we say. I stood on the bed and made sure I had his attention. I jumped in the air and soared straight forward with my huge wings. I pulled them in at the last second before they were crushed by the window. Normally I would just fall straight onto the windowsill, but I was going so fast – courtesy of my superhuman speedy-power – that I didn't! I just soared past the window, dipped down, and shot straight back up. I stopped abruptly right in front of him and smiled.

"Show off," he muttered.

"Oh yeah? Let's see _you _do that."

"Fine."

He looked around him; a small neighborhood with a few lit houses.

"Not here," he finally decided.

"Well then where exactly_ can_ you do your _wonder_ful trick?"

"How 'bout desert? Cave? Somewhere far from here."

I shrugged. "Far from here sounds good."

As we flew together in silence, I thought about what he had said. _Desert?_ Roasting desert rats. _Cave? _Insecurely – at least _I _was insecure – making out. What next? _Big white room in a top secret illegal science facility. Dog crate. Huge house of heaven in DC. _I wanted to go somewhere that _didn't _bring back memories of… _the past._ I winced at the word.

"Are we there yet?" Wow, I really _was _starting to sound like Nudge. I shivered at the thought.

"Right up ahead." I looked down and realized we had been flying for a while. We were past town, cities, all civilization, really. It was just… desert. There was a little peek-mountain thing, with a cave at the top. Cool. I like caves. Not because of the m-ing out word, you dirty little minds.

We angled our wings and curved to the right, dipping down – like what you see in movies, dipping into water or something – and landed in the cave. I shook out my feathers and walked around; get to know our little cave, you know? I turned around and had to blink a couple times to see a fire blazing right in front of me. Wouldn't I have noticed that from up above…? I sat down next to it. It was cold… brrr. Fang wandered over and sank to the ground next to me.

"Desert rat?" he pulled out two sticks with little rats on the end. One was burnt and the other was almost raw. Where did that come from? The fire, the roasted desert rat? Did he plan this? I always though Fang was more… spontaneous.

"Are you serious?" I asked. He paused for a moment but I continued, "Duh, yes!"

He handed me the burnt one – I like burnt everything, by the way. Burnt popcorn? Gotta love it. – and I bit into it. Mostly skin just came off the first time but meat started to come after a while.

"I forgot how gross this was," I started. "I love it!"

"Yeah," said Fang, halfway into his rat. "It's not roast beef, but it's different. Good, in its own special way, ya know?"

"I know." I turned to him and smiled, aware that it looked like a rat had exploded on my face. I wiped it on my sleeve. Ick, my sleeve had blood and a little intestine thing on it. Uck. At least I wasn't throwing up and running away, which half of you probably would be doing right now. **(A/N: I know I would :D)**

"So," I started, "How's life?"

"Life's… life."

"Life is life. It must be said."

He smiled. A little.

"Are we –," I started, but freaked out and stopped, then looked down and muttered, "Nevermind."

"Are we what?" he pressed on.

Sweat broke out on my forehead. I felt a hand on my chin as my face was lifted up. I looked Fang in the eye.

"I wish we were," he said lightly. I gulped.

"Me too," I whispered. Oh my gosh, did I seriously just say that?!

And before I knew it I was kissing him, and he was kissing me, and it was just like heaven. He tilted his head and I was sort of freaking out by now. _It's okay,_ I told myself, _Go with the flow, remember? Just, flow with it. _Flowing, flowing, breathing, breathing, okay. I'm alive, I'm not running away, I'm not hyperventilating. Success, I would say.

We broke apart to breathe and I looked at him. He smiled.

"I like caves," he said.

*************************************************************************************

Chatterbox*rox has joined this chat

Angelic_Demonic has joined this chat

Chatterbox*rox: that sucks that our plan didn't work

Angelic_demonic: I know! We _need _to get max and fang together tho.

Chatterbox*rox: if only max would stop wearing sweatshirts and jeans. I mean, ever heard of a skirt?

Angelic_demonic: max would never wear a skirt

Chatterbox*rox: maybe she would, if she didn't have anything else to wear

Angelic_demonic: where r u going with this?

Chatterbox*rox: I have a plan…

**A/N: What are Nudge and Angel planning? I guess you'll find out later… Was that enough Fax for you? I'm not very good at writing it, but that's what you get. Sorry if it wasn't long enough. Homework caught up with me. Next chappie will be longer. Until next time… REVIEW!!!**

**~fangimumride97~**


	6. IM in Heels

**A/N: HEY!! I CAME HOME TODAY AND HAD 20 NEW EMAILS! GUYS, THAT'S LIKE, A RECORD!!!! NICE! *high fives everyone that reviewed and/or added story to favorites/story alert*  
So my sister thinks Twilight is better than Maximum Ride and that Edward could rip the Flock to shreds easily. **_**So**_**, I'm asking you guys. When you review, tell me 2 things: One, do you like Twilight more than Maximum Ride? Do you like Twilight at all? And two, who could kill each other faster? Edward killing the Flock, or the Flock killing Edward? I also have a poll for this in case you were wondering so vote on that as well!**

**PaRaM0rE-0394: hehe :) thanks for reviewing  
~fangimumride97~**

**Izzie Johnson: (your first review) glad u loved the faxness in chapter 1! Just wait till u read chapter 5… I guess if ur reading this u already have though… thanks for reviewing!  
~fangimumride97~**

**Me14: glad to hear ur not really procrastinating, just wanting to… I do right now, so I can write this for u guys. I don't have much homework though, so I am! Anywhoo, when u have time u should definitely read the other chapters. And this one! I guess homework sorta comes first though… well, when ur procrastination-free, come check us out!  
~fangimumride97~**

**Izzie Johnson: (your second review) yeah, well, read chapters 3,4,5,and 6 and hopefully you'll be satisfied. I dunno tho, I've met some pretty fax-addicted fans ;) oh hey! Ur names izzie, like iggy! But with z's! sweet!  
~fangimumride97~**

**Izzie Johnson: (your third review… dang, how many times did u review?!) ur so right; who **_**doesn't **_**love eggy? As for the fax, it looks like… 4****th**** chapter, right? well then next chapter u'll see some fax. Courtesy of **_**moi**_**!  
~fangimumride97~**

**Lady: I can't tell you what will happen! Everyone else said that too… you'll all find out in this chapter okay? Thanks for reviewing though :)  
~fangimumride97~**

**I'm really sorry I couldn't update this weekend, I know that's when all of you go on! But I've had a really busy weekend!**

**And that, ladies and gentlemen, is it! LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!!!**

**Disclaimer: I keep tellin' ya, man. Fuzzy socks and cookies.**

I sighed. **(Have you ever noticed that almost **_**every **_**chapter starts like that?!) **I was supposed to get up now, but I _really _don't feel like it. I yawned and stared at the ceiling. Mornings pretty much suck. Unless you're flying, I guess, or watching the sun rise or something. But if you're a 15 year-old girl on a Saturday morning who _wanted _and was _planning on _sleeping in, but couldn't because a _certain _winged mutant had a _soccer game _– Gazzy plays soccer by the way. Did I not say that? Wow, I'm out of it – in the freezing cold at 10 am at a school that's officially in _freaking nowhere_, then no, you're not so jolly.

_Briiiiiiing!!!!_

I could practically feel the alarm clock shaking and jumping in the air like they do in cartoons. I turned to look at my Mickey Mouse alarm clock that I made the Gasman and Iggy put back together after they used it for a freaking _bomb_, and saw that it was 7:30. I should probably get up if we leave at 8:15…

I pulled myself apart from my bed with great effort and took a sweatshirt and jeans and walked to the bathroom to have a shower. Right before I walked into the bathroom I could've sworn I saw a flash of blonde and a little brown head, but decided I was hallucinating. I turned the water to extra hot and stepped inside. Ouch! Too hot! I turned it all the way to cold and it felt really good.

I'm sure I don't need to go into details about my shower, thank you very much, so I'll just skip to when I got out of the shower. I felt for a towel then un-mist-ified the mirror, then looked on the ground for my clothes. Where are they? I could've sworn I brought them in here… I probably just forgot them in my room. I do that all the time. I opened the door slowly and scoped out for brothers. Okay, coast is clear. I quickly rushed to my room, gripping my towel for dear life. I 'phew'ed when I got to my room, and shut the door. I opened my drawer to rummage through piles of clothes, but – well, there weren't any there! I checked the next on and the one after that. I was panicking, Oh my Gosh, my freaking clothes are _gone_!!!!

Suddenly I remembered the flash of blonde and brown head I at least _thought _I saw.

"NUDGE!!" I screamed. "ANGEL!! GET IN HERE!!"

I opened the door and two little girls fell on top of me.

"Uh, hi Max. Why aren't you dressed yet?" Angel cocked her head and smiled, well, angelically.

"You called?" said Nudge.

I shut the door and turned to face them.

"_Where _are my clothes?" I asked.

"Why would I know where your clothes are? Shouldn't they be in your closet?" Angel looked genuinely confused.

"Because _you two _are evil."

"What?" asked Nudge, like she was really _hurt _or something. "We aren't evil. How could you say that Max?"

"Well, be_cause_. You guys are the ones always trying to get me and Fang together. It kinda looks like you'd do this too. And I just want my clothes back!"

"Sorry Max," said Angel walking out the door, followed by Nudge. "We have no idea what you're talking about."

And then they just _left. _Left me alone with a towel. Great. What now? I walked to the door and opened it. I stuck my head out. "Guys, come back. I know you're behind this!" But then I saw something hanging on my doorknob. I grabbed it and shut the door. I dropped it, whatever _it _was, on my bed and studied it closer.

It was an _outfit. _An outfit with a _note _attached! I read it to myself:

_Sorry Max. You'll thank us some day.  
-Nudge, Angel_

Ugh! So it _was _them! I was right!

I looked at the thing even more closely. And when I realized what the thing, _things, _were, I screamed.

*************************************************************************************

Fang was sitting in the kitchen eating an apple. He was thinking about last night. Max was so cute when she had rat guts all over her face.

He wasn't hungry. He just wanted to go the stupid soccer game and get it over with. I mean, they had to sit in _bleachers. _Crowded bleachers. Too many people.

"Are you _sure _you don't want French toast? There's extra!"

"Yes, Iggy. Positive."

"_What_ever."

He kept chewing on his apple. He, Iggy, Ella, Dr. Martinez, and Gazzy were downstairs in the kitchen eating breakfast. They were waiting for Max, Nudge, and Angel, who were upstairs still getting ready. Fang thought it was strange that usually Max would be down here already in a sweatshirt and jeans scarfing down pancakes. Hm. Maybe she just slept in.

"No Nudge. Don't make me. Angel! I don't want to. I'll borrow Fang's clothes! Please! What's that thing? A _purse_? You've got to be freaking kidding me. No way!" Fang heard Max's voice coming from the hallway. Why did she want to borrow his clothes? A purse? What?

But he could see it clearly when she walked into the room. He dropped his apple and let his mouth hang open. Everyone froze apart from Iggy, who just kept cooking, and said, "Hey Max. French toast or pancakes?" When he realized everyone else was just staring at her, he just looked around. "What?"

"Max, what are you _wearing?_" Gazzy was the first to speak up.

"I don't even know Gaz," she said and ruffled his hair. "But I refuse to carry this _thing _around with me." She set the purse on the table.

"Omigosh Max! Your hair! You actually brushed it! And made it look good! Oh, you look so cute!" Ella squealed.

"You should know Ella. You're the one who forced this glop on my face."

"It's _called _makeup. And it looks good! Besides, they hadn't done your hair yet when I did it."

"What? What's she wearing? Won't anyone tell me _any_thing?!"

Fang closed his mouth when he figured he'd start catching flies and stood next to Iggy.

"She's wearing, like, really short shorts that are white, and a tight shirt that's yellow and says Betty Boop or something on it, and then she curled her hair or something, and, earrings? Then she's wearing some makeup, don't even ask me what's what, I have no idea, I just know it's black. I think she painted her nails or something. That's pretty much it," Fang murmured to him.

Iggy's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Again, I have no idea," said Max. "And French toast. Why don't you ask those two little demons over there?" she waved her hand at Nudge and Angel, who were beaming at her and looking proud.

"Because, we wanted you to look pretty," Angel smiled angelically.

"Yeah, you look really pretty," said Nudge.

"I like your hair," added the Gasman.

"My daughter's growing up!" said Dr. Martinez.

"You look awesome, Max!" squealed Ella.

"I guess you look great, I can't really see you," said Iggy carefully.

"And, who hasn't said anything? Uh, _Fang?_" Max swiveled her head towards him and smiled expectantly.

"Uh, yeah, you look good," he said wearily.

There was a long, awkward silence.

"Can we just leave for the soccer game?" said Max.

*************************************************************************************

I hate clothes. I hate _these _clothes. These stupid uncomfortable shorts that keep giving me a wedgie, this stupid tight shirt that sticks to me, these heavy earrings that I gave up on ten minutes ago and took off, and these high heels that make your feet feel like crap. How do regular girls cope? I tried to throw these heels out the window 5 minutes ago, but Nudge stopped me. And why are we _driving _to the game? Can't we fly?

Ella says I'm lucky they didn't make me bring the purse, but I just think _she's _lucky I didn't throw _her _out the window by now. She says I would never do that. Yeah, you wish.

"Max, come on, why don't you talk to us?"

I remained silent.

"It's not that bad."

I disagree.

"You look great!"

Nice try.

"We're sorry Max."

Yeah, _right_. Not fallin' for that again, Angel.

I continued to stare out the window.

"We're almost there!" Mom squealed.

_Whoo-hoo._

Gazzy kicked the chair in front of him with his cleats.

"I'm bored," he complained.

The car stopped and I looked out the window. There was a big brick building with a sign that said, 'Brickwall Central School'. Brickwall? What kind of name for a school is that?

"We're here!" squealed Ella as she undid her seatbelt. "Everyone, pile out! Max, put your heels back on."

Let the torture begin.

**A/N: YAY!!! Sorry I couldn't post sooner, I had a really busy weekend. REVIEW!!!**

**~fangimumride97~**


	7. IM in your Arms

**A/N: WE'RE BACK!!! Sorry I didn't put this up yesterday! I had way too much homework. I had to do Sudoku, and I'm terrible at it! Plus there are roof dudes pounding at the roof, and the house is practically shaking! There's one right by my window. Creepy.**

**elesary: glad you love it!  
~fangimumride97~**

**Kali: Haha! Sparkling Bloodsucker. Tell Ig hi from me. Hi Ig! Your review made me laugh :) Congrats  
~fangimumride97~**

**amazing peaches: Buenos tardes! Espanol, no? Moy bien! Como estas? Soy mas o menos. Sorry, we haven't learned much in Spanish class. Just like 'what is your email address? Where do you live? What is your phone number?' I don't want to sound like a creeper stalker. Sorry, I just get excited when someone says something in Spanish because, one, I like to speak in Spanish its fun, two, I'm just dorky like that :) Glad you think my story is great! Gracias! Hasta luego!  
~fangimumride97~**

**Myrrh: I hate Twilight too! *high fives myrrh* I love Maximum Ride too! *high fives myrrh* I love my story too! *high fives myrrh* jk… rowling! I guess I do like my story though… what a cawinkydink! :) thanks for reviewing! Come again soon! *waves goodbye*  
~fangimumride97~**

**HERE GOES NOTHIN'!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* you people just keep coming back! I'll tell you again, and I'll tell you very cleary. **_**Cookies and Fuzzy socks.**_

I stepped out of the car—with great difficulty, to those of you wondering—and crossed my arms. I walked behind everyone else. Gazzy was kicking a soccer ball around with his knees and it kept falling on the ground. It was really getting on my nerves.

"Hey Gaz, don't you have to get with your team early or something?" I asked desperately.

"Oh yeah! Thanks Max. Bye everyone!" He ran towards the sad excuse for a school.

"Where's he going?" asked Ella.

"Maybe if you weren't so busy chit-chattin' over there, you'd know."

"Fine then, don't tell me. Gosh."

I rolled my eyes. Fang fell behind everyone else and walked with me.

"C'mon, it's not _that _bad," he said.

"Yeah well, you're not the one who has to wear shorts that you can't even see when you look down."

"I think you look good."

"Really?"

He hesitated. "Yeah. Really."

"Really as in yes, or really as in really good?"

"Uh," he said frantically. Just as I was about to say 'Just kidding' he said, "Both."

"_Really?_" Maybe this outfit wasn't too bad after all. Wait! Yes, it's terrible! And I don't need Fang scanning me in this, this, thing! It sure doesn't make me feel any less insecure.

He probably realized I looked freaked out because next he said, "I mean, no. Neither. Look, Max, it doesn't matter what you wear, you'll always look… both."

I smiled. For the first time in a while. "So you _don't _like the outfit?"

"I didn't say I didn't like it… Just that you don't need it."

"Alright. But don't you dare go sexist pig on me."

"I won't…" Suddenly we realized that we were at the bleachers and some of the guys had, well, acknowledged my presence. "I wouldn't be too sure about them though," I muttered. Fang grabbed my waist and it took all my self-control not to jump out of the way and punch him square in the face.

"_Fang…" _I said warningly.

"Would you rather I left them to drool on you?" And then I noticed that most of the guys that saw me before had turned away now, disappointed.

"Okay, fine. Next time though, it's my hand."

He just smirked.

*************************************************************************************

"Nice job, Gaz. I didn't even know you could play soccer," I said as I ruffled his hair. Now I was wearing Fang's black sweatshirt, but it was way too big and since these shorts were so freaking _tiny_, you couldn't even tell I was wearing pants.

"Me either!" he said happily. We were almost home, and we were all _starving_. Like, starving starving. I skipped breakfast. And it was lunch time! How am I supposed to cram 20,000 calories with a teenage breakfast-skipping mind?!

I unbuckled my seatbelt and hurried everyone out of the car when we got home.

"Yes! Food!" I was rummaging through the fridge for anything edible. Gazzy and Iggy sat on the stools by the counter.

"Hey Max?"

"Yes, Gazzer?"

"Can I have some sodium?"

"Like, something salty? I think we have _Pringles_…"

"No, no, like real sodium," Gazzy cut me off.

"Salt is actually what happens when the elements Sodium and Chlorine bond," added Iggy.

Since when was he so smart?

"Yeah," Gazzer continued. "We just want the sodium part."

"But Sodium by itself is, like, a green gas or something, right?" This was getting a _little _suspicious.

"So is that a _no_?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry." I'll let this one fly. _This time._ And this time only. I was just too gol-dang hungry to do anything about it.

They both shrugged and walked away.

Alright-y then. I'll have to keep a close eye on those two. Just in case.

*************************************************************************************

"A b c d e f g. H I j k l m n o p. Q r s, t u v, w x, y and z. Now I know my abc's, blah blah blah. Did you like it?"

Nudge blinked. "Oh. Yeah, yeah, loved it." Angel had just sang her abc's to her, but Nudge was so tired she could barely stay awake.

"So that thing worked today, I think."

"Yeah, I saw Fang put his hand around her waist!" Nudge was snapped back into reality when she started talking about their ingenious plan.

"I know! That's amazing, we rock!"

"Max isn't so happy with us, though."

"One day. She will be."

Nudge yawned again. "I'm really tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Alright," said Angel. "See ya."

Nudge walked out of the room and wandered towards her own room. She stopped at Max's room. She was on the balcony. Hm. Suddenly she recognized the outline of Fang, standing next to Max. They were talking, but she couldn't figure out what they were saying. Max laughed. Fang smiled. Max said something else and Fang replied. Fang smirked. Max slapped his arm. He backed away with his hands up and Max laughed. _Okaaaay, _Nudge thought.

She crept closer towards the balcony glass doors and opened one a smidge without them noticing.

"Okay, well if you won't let me comment on your outfit, at least let me tell you how good you hair looked."

Max shrugged. "Alright. Begin."

"Well, uh… your hair looked nice. It was, uh… volume-ous."

"Enough, enough. Volumous isn't even a word."

"Is too!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Nuh-uh isn't a word."

"Is too!"

"Is too is an incomplete sentence."

"Ugh! Is not!"

"Two fragments! Shame on you."

"_Ugh _is an interjection," Max said proudly.

Nudge made the mistake of giggling.

"What was that?" Max swiveled her head around.

"Nothing, I guess."

"I must be going crazy."

"Of course you are. You always are. You have a voice in your head, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

Nudge stuck her hand out and took a rock. She threw it at the back of Max's leg. Max tumbled into Fang's arms.

"Sorry. I seem to be doing that a lot lately."

"I wonder why."

"Hey! I – I…" Suddenly Max stopped talking and just stared at him Nudge wondered if she was _lost in his eyes. _She saw that in a movie once.

Fang lifted her chin and _kissed _her. Ew. But still.

_Yes!_ Nudge thought. She was a professional mini match-maker. Max and Fang were together, thanks to her.

_BINGO!_

**A/N: Good? Bad? Horrible? Sorry, I rushed it a little. I'm in a hurry b/c I have homework to do. Bye!**


	8. IM in Sweaterz n' Jeans

**A/N: Hey guys! Guess what? I'm at school right now! We were doing finals in Tech, and I did mine yesterday so we have time to do our hmwrk. I don't have any so far, so I can just relax and write on my school laptop. This feels weird... Anywhoo! I haven't been able to check 4 reviews because ff and email is blocked. So I'll put down the review replies at the bottom. LET'S ROLL!**

_Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!_

Typically, Nudge wasn't much of a morning person. But this morning, for some odd reason, she gleefully stretched out her arms and smiled. Maybe it was because someone had injected something in her last night that made her happy. That was possible. Maybe she was a robot clone, not a real Nudge... also possible. Maybe she was just _happy._ Or proud of herself. Maybe... Nah.

She got up and out of bed and reached for her favorite pink and green skirt in her closet. She grabbed air. Huh? She opened up the two doors wider and stuck her head inside. Normally if she did that, she would be buried in clothes. There wasn't one thing on her head. She wiped her hand around, and still... nothing. So she did the only thing an 11-year old girl in her position would do. She screamed.

3 seconds later Max came running in to the room.

"What, what? Erasers? Where are they?"

She stared at the empty room then looked back at Nudge. "What?"

"My _clothes!_ They're _gone!_"

"Really? Oh my gosh, you're right. Weird. I'll go check to see if the boys know anything about it, cause I sure don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Uh, _no,_ I really don't." She walked back toward the door. "I'll go ask the boys. You just stay in here okay?"

And then she just _left_. Left Nudge with her pajamas and an empty closet.

Nudge walked to the door and poked her head out. "Max, please. I want my clothes back!" when no one replied she screamed, "I KNOW IT WAS YOU!!!"

She sighed and looked at the hanger on her doorknob. She turned to leave, but did a double-take. _The what on my what?! _She picked it up, closed the door, and threw it on her bed. There was a note attached.

_You two need to learn a lesson in messing with other people's lives. You'll thanks me one day,_

_Max._

'_YOU. ARE. KIDDING ME!,' _thought Nudge. What could be on the hanger?!

She picked it up and took the thing off. It was just, just, _black._ Huh. She picked it up again. And immediately dropped it. _It was a sweatshirt. And jeans. And big bulky sneakers. _Eeeeeew!!!!!

***********************************************************************************

"Hey, has anyone seen my sweatshirt and jeans? I can't find them."

"Sorry, Max. Haven't seen anything for 13 years."

"Yeah, some of my clothes were gone too," said Fang. _Hmmm… Suspicious._

Gazzy shrugged.

I nibbled at my apple. I seemed to be having these a lot lately.

"Hey Iggy, can we have some _real_ food?" I asked.

"Uh, I guess. What do you want?"

"I was thinkin' pancakes, sausages, and egg."

He shrugged. "Sure. Can you go get the cups and the orange juice? Fang, get the ingredients. Gasman, get the utensils. Ella, you just stand there and look pretty." We were all a little baffled by his last comment. Ella blushed. O-kaaay.

Just as I was getting up, I heard little whispering voices.

"It was _so _her. Why did she do that? That was so mean…"

"We've gotta get back at her."

"Oh, I'm way ahead of ya there…"

The only her's in this house were me, Ella, and Mom. Hm… Maybe I'd have to keep an even closer—

Suddenly Ella burst into laughter. I whirled my head around to see what she was laughing at and I practically fell to the ground with laughter.

Nudge was wearing my jeans and sweatshirt that I was missing, but they were waaay too big for her. Angel was wearing Fang's missing clothes! And I thought they were big on _me_. She had a huge belt tied around her waist so the pants didn't fall off, and a giant black sweater that was half tucked in. One side went all the way down to her knees. The pants were really heavy, and she was wearing these huge sneakers, with DC on them. **(Okay I couldn't remember what those huge shoes had on them…)**

"Okay, _why _are you guys wearing me and Fang's clothes?" I was the first to ask.

"You didn't come back when you said you would!" whined Nudge.

Oh yeah. Crap.

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot. I was just busy – ,"

"Busy with what?" said Nudge snidely, "Flirting with Fang? Just because we got you together, doesn't mean you can just forget about us!"

"Whoa, whoa, _hold up_. Don't you talk to me like that, Nudge, Monique, whatever your name is! I was _most certainly not _flirting with Fang, I did _not _forget about you, and what's all this about you 'getting us together'?!"

"US!" screamed Angel. "We worked hard on getting you and Fang together and then you're mean to us because we made you look _slightly _more FEMININ!"

"Angel?! You too?! Ugh. Look, I understand you meant well, but dressing me up like some kind of slut does _not _make anyone like me! How many times do I have to tell you that?!"

"Enough," said Nudge with her chin up. **(A/N: Enough like you have to tell us enough times not enough like 'that's enough!')**

I started making my way to the cupboard to get the cups. I grabbed 7 and kept walking, making my way toward the fridge.

"Look, I'm letting you guys off the hook _one _more time, but if you do anything else to upset me, you—," I opened the fridge door and was pelted with paint-balls. Once they were finished, I stared down at myself and screamed, "ARE IN _SO _MUCH TROUBLE!!!!"

*************************************************************************************

%FLASHBACK%

Nudge stared into the very back of the fridge.

"Are you _sure _it'll work?" she asked the Gasman.

"Positive."

"Can we try it?"

"Sure."

He took out a small piece of white cardboard and placed it in front of the fridge. He closed the door, and then opened it one more time. The entire rainbow came spilling out of the fridge. The cardboard was a mess of colors and Nudge stared at it in awe.

"I even threw in a bonus."

"Oh yeah?" Nudge asked, intrigued. "Let's see it then."

"More like _smell _it. Smell the cardboard."

"I know I'll regret it, but… okay." She took the cardboard and held it about 6 inches away from her face. She could already smell the fowl stench coming from it.

"Ew! It's like, like a skunk died on it or something."

"Well, this'll surely get back at Max for what she did."

"I hope so."

*************************************************************************************

%FLASHBACK%

The Gasman did a 360 before entering Nudge's room. He cautiously creaked the door open a bit and tiptoed in. Good thing Nudge was a heavy sleeper. He opened the closet and took everything and stuffed it into the trash bags. He closed the door and left without a trace. Gazzy did the same to Angel's room, and when he stashed the clothes into his own closet, he thought proudly about how sneaky he could be sometimes.

************************FLASHBACK LINE!!! YAAAAY!!!************************************

After he had seen Max leave, the Gasman took the hanger with the forged note on it and put it on Nudge's door handle. He watched Nudge open the door and take the hanger in confusion. He tiptoed over to Angel's room and put a hanger on her door as well. He quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. He couldn't miss this for anything.

He shook his head in secret delight when Max asked him about her missing clothes. He chuckled to himself when Max was splattered with paint, but felt bad when Nudge and Angel screamed at her. They looked really hurt. Well, there was nothing he could do about it now.

_Sometimes messing with other people's lives is just so fun_, he thought to himself.

**A/N: YAAAAAY!!! GAZZER SURE IS AN EVIL ONE.**

**Izzie Johnson: Yup. And guess what? I just did it again! Thanks! I must say myself *cough cough* I am pretty cool :) (I'll include your second review reply in here too) I will finish, don't worry.  
~fangimumride97~**

**SEE U GUYS L8R!!!**


	9. IM in PreBirthdayMode

**Hey, what up. How was everyone's Halloween? Wait, do they only have Halloween in America? I don't think it's in Britain… Basically, in a short synopsis – Sugar Rush. Candy. Midnight. Parties. Costumes. **

**I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! My life has been **_**really **_**busy lately. Sorry about that!**

Do you have _any _idea how hard it is to get freaking _paint _out of your hair?! Yeah, not exactly a picnic. I had to have _three showers. _ Three! Wow, those kids drive me crazy sometimes. I don't know what I did wrong. Maybe it was the growing up in dog crates, constantly being on the run, not having any parents, loss of food… but _I_ didn't do any of those things.

I sighed and stared down at the dark and tattered jeans that were glaring back up at me. Nudge had torn them and thrown them back in my room when her clothes miraculously reappeared. I wonder who did that after all. I guess I was too busy getting mad at Nudge and Angel that I hadn't realized that someone else stole their clothes. Hmmm…

"Max?" There was a slight tap on my door, but a moment later Fang poked his head in.

"Hey," I said flatly, waving one hand in the air and still staring at my jeans.

He came in and sat next to me.

"What." My voice was dry and impatient. I had had a _looong _day. Like, centuries.

He shrugged. "Maybe not the best time…" he muttered.

"For what?" suddenly curiosity and interest flooded over me. What was he planning?

"Oh, nothing, you don't really seem like it…" He taunted.

"_What?_" I asked, hitting his arm. I _hate _not knowing things. It's right up there with scientists. It's just like, I want answers now! You know?

He shrugged again. "I just wanted to… talk."

_Talk?? _Since when did _Fang _talk?! To _anyone?!_

"About what?" I asked.

He paused. "I dunno. Maybe it's stupid," he said quickly while getting up.

"No," I said, pulling him back down. "What is it?"

"I thought… Maybe, maybe we could…" He hesitated.

_Bring-Bring!!!_

We both jumped and looked for the source of the mysterious beeping, in fighting stance; force of habit.

"Oh," said Fang, pointing to my laptop screen. "It's that thing again."

In big pink letters there were the words:

1 new message from: NUDGE 3 Preview message? Yes/No

I clicked the yes…

_Hey Max! What's up? Did you see the thing that popped up when I sent this message?! Was it pink? With a heart? I did that! Isn't it so cute, I mean Iggy said it was stupid when I showed him but I don't really think he can judge whether it's stupid or not if he can't even see it, and Gazzy just rolled his eyes, which isn't really like him in the first place I mean I'm typically the only one who does that ya know? Apart from you, mostly when you're talking to Fang because, well, I don't really know why—wait. Is Fang there? Tell him to leave._

"Uh… I _think_ you should leave."

"Can't I just stay to see what—,"

"_No_," I said firmly.

"Fine," Fang stormed out the door. Stormed! Ha! I kept reading the message:

_Anyway I really need to talk to you because as you know school is tomorrow and all, and as you know we don't have to wear a uniform this year, and—_

Wait, school is tomorrow?! Crap. I hate first days. Too… Firsty. Good thing my mom made us get our stuff forever ago, she knew we'd forget…

_And I was really hoping to wear something cute and I think you should too, but you know you and Fang, and I just think that you should… _**I'm sorry. 0 out of 828 characters left. Please try again. Thank you!**

828 characters? That's like, not even half of an essay! Ugh, I guess computers just aren't used to Nudge. I'll just IM her. **(A/N: See! I'm using IM in this chappie! :D) **Still getting used to saying that. IM. Makes me sound like some weird normal teenager. Ugh, creepy.

**2theMax: Nudge?**

I waited no more than three seconds until another message from Nudge came up. Speed-typer. Speed _texter._ Speed… Shopper.

**Chatterbox*rox: oh hey max? whats up? oh did u get my message? I dont think it sent everything sorry about that hey maybe I was supposed to do something different when I sent it do you think—sorry, ranting.**

**2theMax: whoa nelly**

**chatterbox*rox: sorry… anywhoo, get my message?**

**2theMax: yeah, what were u gonna say?**

**chatterbox*rox: **_**well**_**… firstly I know youll hate me saying this and all so u have to promise me to not get mad…**

**2theMax: as long as it doesnt include anything as horrendous as last time then… *sigh* I suppose.**

**chatterbox*rox: awesome! so I know how u hate sexist pigs I mean who doesnt**

**2theMax: uh… yeah, I do. why?**

**chatterbox*rox: I thought that since its the first day of skool tomorrow and u hate sexist pigs—plus I mean, highschool. I read about it in a book… good luck— then a really good way to avoid above possibilities would just be to…**

**2theMax: to…**

**chatterbox*rox: please don't hate me for this :(**

**2theMax: I wont okay just spit it out!**

**chatterbox*rox: a good way to avoid it would to… **_**hook up with Fang.**_

I swear if I was drinking tea right then, I would spit it out in someone's face.

**2theMax: WHAT?!**

**chatterbox*rox: just pretend! then no one would care, or whatever.**

**2theMax: hmmm… but FANG?**

**chatterbox*rox: well, im sorry, would u rather it was iggy?**

**2theMax: EW! NUDGE!**

**chatterbox*rox: just saying**

**2theMax: *sighs in defeat* fine… but just for the first couple of days so everyone gets the gist.**

**chatterbox*rox: yaaaay!!!!!! okay, come to me and angelz room, we'll… get u ready. I can't wait! :D**

**2the Max: Nudge I never said I would—**

_**chatterbox*rox has exited this chat**_

_**2theMax has regretfully and angrily exited this chat**_

*********************ooooh… line…********************************************************

"_NO_," I said simply.

"Come on Max, _please_!!" said Nudge pleadingly.

"Yeah Max, it's just makeup. It won't hurt you!"

"N—," Of course I made the many-times-done-before and many-times-failed-before mistake of turning around to face Nudge and Angel. Correction: Nudge and Angel and their _Bambi eyes_. Darn that stupid movie!

"Fine…" My gloomy thoughts blocked out all the cheers.

*****************another line? so soon?*************************************************

Iggy sat in his room, thinking. Tomorrow was the first day of school, and from all of the places you can stick a blind kid, the worst is a school. So many noises. Too crowded. Hard to follow. Plus, he wasn't in the same classes as Max or Fang so he was stuck on his own. Sometimes he liked it better when they were just plain fugitives. They may have been on the run, a bit at a loss of food, and didn't have any blood-related family, but at least he could fly free in the air, know where things were, and there were only 5 other kids, not 5,000! This school was huge, he had been informed. _Not good._

"Knock, knock, can I come in?"

Ella.

"It's open," Iggy said. "I think."

"Yes it is open, which is _why _I said 'knock, knock' because there was nothing to—wow, your room is messier than mine!" Iggy couldn't see her, but Ella sauntered in, stepping over old clothes and dodging blueprints of bombs.

"Hey," said Iggy with a half smile. He was glad to see her. Er, hear her.

"Hey. So, Nudge, Angel, and I are getting Max ready for tomorrow."

Iggy laughed. "Wait, really? Wow, with, like, makeup and everything? Hair? Like last time? Well, I give you my sympathy."

"Yeah, she's cooperated so far though. Not exactly like last time though. Not so skimpy."

"Good idea."

************RAWR!!!******************************************************************

Ella looked at Iggy and wondered if he really did like her. I mean, one kiss doesn't prove much. According to Max, that is. But hey, Max is Max.

"I, uh, got something for you," Iggy said awkwardly. "As an early birthday present."

He _remembered_? He remembered my birthday was tomorrow? Ella thought in awe. Sometimes, he was just too amazing.

"Really?"

"Uh, yeah."Ella watched as he pulled something out of his pocket. "It-it really isn't much, I couldn't see it, but—here, just open it." He handed her a small gift-wrapped box. She untied the bow and open the black box slowly.

Inside was a long silver necklace, with another silver heart at the bottom. Inscribed in the heart was _Ella_, in cursive. Ella was speechless.

"Uh, I really hope I hear silence because you _like _it," Iggy said nervously.

"Of course," said Ella. "That is so, so, sweet. Thank you."

"Thanks. I wasn't really sure completely how well they did but I just told them what to do… It was just my way of saying happy birthday, I guess…"

"Well," Ella started, "This is my way of saying thank you."

She leaned in while thinking, _Oh Gosh, I really hope he knows what's happening… What if I wasn't supposed to do that?! Oh, this is so confusing… _But all her thought melted away when their lips touched.

**Sorry if that was short! Oh, I love eggy! Especially Iggy, he's so cute! 3 Oh yeah! Reviews!**

**Yreva13: Yeah, twice in one day, but not again until 3 weeks later… sorry about that :( anywhoo, thanks for reviewing!  
~fangimumride97~**

**: nice name by the way! iggy sure does rock… yeah, I know there wasn't IM I totally forgot! but at least there's some in this chapter!  
~fangimumride97~**

**SEE U NEXT TIME!!! HOPEFULLY SOMETIME SOON!!!**


	10. IM in Forgetiveness

**Yola guys, I'm back! By the way, I don't think that last time Mrs. Iggy Bird Kid's name came up for a review reply (the last one) for some reason so I spelled it differently this time. Did it work? Ugh, sorry but my internet protection expired so I can't go on the internet for a while. So sorry if I post this late. Anywhoo, I've been quite busy lately watching GLEE!!!!! I just started watching so I've seen all but the first three. Oh, it is sooooo good! I like Kert. He's so funny :) So yeah, I just watched the one that was on last Wednesday and it was so good! I can't believe *SPOILER!!!* that Quinn's parents kicked her out! That part was so sad :'(**

**Coolio. Let's rock this house down.**

_Max_

I reluctantly pulled myself out of a fluffy blue cloud this morning and into a chamber of darkness. Okay, well, not really. But the reluctantly part was true.

_Fang_

Mornings are always sort of a blur. All I can remember doing this morning was hitting the snooze button.

_Iggy_

Typically mornings pretty much suck, ya know? Not today though. Today was a special day.

_Ella_

Wow, I can't _wait _to go downstairs! Hey, guess what? I just figured out I'm a morning person.

_Angel_

I'm the first one up. Always are. I wake up to watch the sunset. Something felt weird this morning, though. I felt like I was forgetting something. Typically I can just sneak into someone else's mind to find out, but without it I feel so… well, sorta relieved. Calm. Relaxed… Strange. Ugh, what _am _I forgetting?!

_Nudge_

This morning was… well, interesting, shall we say. Okay, just kidding, I CAN'T WAIT!!! IT'S ELLA'S BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!

_Max_

I yawned and slogged down the stairs. As I got closer to the kitchen, on the hunt for a banana, I heard whispers.

"Oh, oh, she's coming," It was Gasser's voice.

"Are you sure? Let me through." Iggy.

"Ig, no offense but you can't even see." Fang.

"Wait, Fang, is it her?" Wait, Mom?! What _are _they talking about?

"I don't know, it's pitch black in here!!" Pitch black? Why are Fang and my mom in the kitchen with the lights off?! What the –

I flicked on the lights.

"SURPRISE!!!!"

I froze. Do people really hide behind things and yell 'surprise!' on someone's birthday? Uh, it was _not _my birthday.

Everyone sighed when they saw it was only me.

"Should I even ask?" I asked.

"Ask what?" said Iggy. "Why you weren't down here when you were supposed to help decorate the cake? Why you aren't even dressed?!"

I looked down at my shorts and tank top. "Dressed for what?" I said innocently.

Everyone's jaws dropped. Okay, obviously not the right question to ask right then.

"ELLA'S FREAKING BIRTHDAY!!!"

_OH. CRAP._

********************Oh yeah, it's your birthday, uh-huh, oh yeah*****************************

I paced back and forth frantically. Her present was _right there. _It's. GONE.

Okay. This won't do. I'll just go get another one.

"Mom, I need to borrow your car!" I shouted down the stairs while I ran down them. She was standing right there, dangling them in my face. When I tried to grab them, she held them back.

"I need to borrow your car…"

"I need to borrow your car, _please_."

"Alright. I'll drive you."

"No, you need to stay here so that Ella doesn't get suspicious. I'll get Fang to drive."

Mom raised one eyebrow.

"What?! It's a legit excuse! Er, reason!"

"Just don't drive very fast, no music, and oh, you sit in the back," she said sweetly yet menacingly.

"Yeah okay, thanks. FANG! GET DOWN HERE! YOU'RE DRIVING!"

"What?!"

"Just get down here now," I gave my mom a look. "Please."

************************* RAWR!! LINE! LINE! LINE! **************************************

"We're here. Your Highness."

"You're just mad I couldn't sit up there with you." I smirked.

"What are you even getting Ella for her birthday?" Sure, Fang. You just try to change the subject as much as you want.

"You'll see."

Fang just rolled his eyes.

* * *

I strolled the rows nonchalantly looked extremely interested, even though I was wound as tight as a rubber band ball inside.

"Are you sure you have enough money for this?"

"Oh, Fang," I spun around. "Of course I do. Remember?" I made sure he could see the Max Card in my hand.

"Are you sure it never like, expires or something?"

"Uh… well, doesn't it typically have, like, an expiration date or something on the back?"

We exchanged glances at the words 'expiration date'. We both sort of laughed, but we knew what we were both thinking: it could be any day that any one of the flock gets one. I mean, we're like, _ancient_.

"Okay, let's just get it and go," Fang said. "This place is getting crowded."

"Kay. I think that's the one she wanted."

"How much is 60 gigabites?" He asked.

"You're the guy," I replied. DANG IT!! _Why _did I just say that?

"Let's just get that one then," said Fang after a long, awkward pause.

"Sure, put the box in the cart."

"Let's go," said Fang.

"WAIT!"

Fang turned his head back toward me. "What?"

"Ella needs a case. Her favorite color is green. Lime green. And headphones. Pink ones."

"Does she _really _need those?" Fang asked.

"Yes! They can be from you if you stop whining."

"Fine. Hurry up."

*****************************ooooooooooh…..aaaaaaaaaaaah….***************************

We had just bought Ella's present and now we were looking at some last few things before we left.

"Do you like this one? I don't really think it's my color, actually. Maybe it'd look good on you!"

Fang's eyes quickly flickered to someone behind me; heading our way.

"Act like we're talking, maybe he'll ignore us," I said quickly, putting down the pink shirt.

"We are talking, idiot."

"Uh, excuse me?"

Suddenly Fang grabbed my hand and led me towards another aisle. The man was still following us. We swerved between aisles like we were lost or something, and the man only gained speed.

"Max, walk very slowly. Stop looking so freaked out."

Oh. Right. I probably looked like I was being, oh I dunno, _chased by a creepy man _by now.

"Let's leave," I whispered.

He led me outside.

Fang, convinced he was still following us, walked quicker. When he saw the man exit the store with no bag, still looking around, Fang pulled us behind a bench.

I watched the man leave.

"That was close," I whispered.

"Yeah."

I looked him in the eye. Why weren't we home by now? It's Ella's birthday! I felt like staying here, though.

"I—," I stopped.

Fang looked at me expectantly.

"I, uh, I need to tell you something." I didn't wait for him to reply. "I think that, uh…"

_Bleep, Bleep!_

"My phone. Sorry, one sec. It's Mom. She's wondering where we are. Whoops, better get home."

"Hey, Max…" Uh-oh, I hope he didn't know what I was going to say before. He can always read my mind. "Me too." And then he kissed me softly and I didn't really know what to think.

After a long, awkward silence while we were both trying to figure out what to say, what to do, I sat up and said, "We should go."

"Uh, yeah," Fang agreed.

We decided to ditch the car and pick it up later; we both felt like flying in the cold, open air.

We flew all the way home holding hands.

******************BAH!***************************************************************

"We're home!" I said when we finally entered the house.

"Finally!" Angel moaned. "What _were _you two doing?!"

Me and Fang looked at each other and smiled.

_What?!_

_Angel, what did I say about –_

_Yeah, yeah, I know. What are you smiling about?! Wait – can you read minds now, too?!_

_Sometimes you don't need super powers to read minds._

**************************HUMBUG!!!*************************************************

"Ooh, what is it?" Ella looked at my wrapped present I handed her.

"I guess you'll find out when you open it."

"Okay, I can wait." She sat there for about 2 seconds. And then she ripped it open.

"OMG!!!!!!!!!!"

"What? What is it?" Gazzy asked eagerly.

"AN I-POD TOUCH!!!!!!!"

**Yeah, it'll be continued in the next chapter. Sorry I'm really tired I've been typing for forever. I'll do the reviews still though:**

**Me14: haha, yeah, me either. still, Spanish is fun to speak. till next time!  
~fangimumride97~**

**kaossparrow: yeah, well, I dunno. I guess, yeah, nudge programmed his computer to talk! wait – did I already reply to you??  
~fangimumride97~**

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS!!!!**


	11. IM in Embarressment

**Hola amigos! Como te llamas? Bien, bien. Soy estoy muy bien. Hasta pronto! (hopefully!)**

**Bonjour! (sorry, French is not my forte)**

**Gutentaug! (how the heck do ya spell **_**that**_**? anyone know German?)**

**Konichiwah! (uh, still… I don't have Japanese spell check… any suggestions? man, I really gotta work on this whole language spelling thing…)**

**Yo, wat up homie.**

**However ya say it, hello! Yes I am back for more fan fiction fun! **_**Aaaaaand**_**, without further ado, I present to you: CHAPTER 11!!!!!!!**

"Oh, Max, I loooooove it! It's so touchy," Ella squealed. She continued, "And, Fang, I _looove _the case and the headphones. How did you know lime green and pink were my favorite colors?!"

Fang shrugged. "Lucky guess," he replied.

"Gazzy, I _loved_ the 'how to make bombs for amateurs handbook'. I'll have to use that sometime soon," she smiled.

"And Nudge, this scarf is soooooo cute. I love it!"

"Angel, this scrapbook stuff is _perfect_."

We all turned to look at Iggy, who she had said nothing to yet.

"What did Iggy get you?" Nudge asked. She paused. "Wait, he _did _get you something, right?"

"Uh…" Ella didn't look very sure of herself.

"Yeah," Iggy said quickly. "I, uh… gave it to her last night."

"Really?" I asked. I turned to Ella. "Really!!?" I mouthed.

She ignored me. Typical.

Everyone else was just kinda sitting there awkwardly. Iggy was noticeably embarrassed.

"What was it?" Gazzy broke the silence. And not in his – ekhem – _usual _way.

"Uh…" Ella looked at Iggy – probably wondering if she could show the others. Iggy nodded.

Ella took off a silver necklace and quickly held it up. Of course when she realized that it was a heart, she quickly pulled it back, blushing, and put it back on.

Well. Thank God it wasn't a kiss, like Fang gave _me _for _my _birthday. Talk about cheap.

*************************applause*****************************************************

I sat on my bed staring at the ceiling, just plain thinking. What about Iggy and Ella? I mean, it's pretty dang obvious they like each other. I just don't know whether they each know it. Well, I guess the necklace was kinda a wake up call for both of 'em.

Ew.

Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew.

That's like, my _brother _and my SISTER!!

I can't really tell Igster to back off, and I sure as heck can't get _Ella _to break up with him or whatever.

But still… ew.

Wow, I really must stop this whole thinking thing. It's out of control.

***************laughter*****************_come _on, you can do better than that!***************

Ella sat on her bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about how the shapes on the ceiling could make really any shape. The only one _she _was seeing was hearts.

She held her necklace and stared at it, following the line of the swirly lettering that made _Ella._

_Wow_, she thought. _I feel weird. Like, embarrassed still and a little afraid of what Max is thinking, but sorta brainwashed. Happy. Very happy._

_At least Max hasn't barged in yet._

"Knock, knock, I'm coming in."

"Uh, yeah, sure Max."

Ella sat up straight on her bed and waited until Max came in and sat next to her.

"So, uh, hi," Ella said uncomfortably.

"We to talk," said Max sternly.

_Uh-oh._

"About…" Ella's voice cracked.

"_Iggy_."

Ella's heart sank.

**********if you like it then you shoulda puta ring on it… uh oh oh, oh oh oooh oh oh oh…**********

"_Iggy_."

I could see the utter despair settle on Ella's face.

"I—well, you know how awkward it is for me. You're my sister. And he's, like, my brother. You understand _that _right?"

"Well, he's not _my _brother."

"Uh… Well, no, not technically. But he's _my _brother, and you're _my _sister. So he sorta is."

"He's not _'technically' your _brother either. Not blood related anyway. Plus, what about Fang? He's much more your brother than Iggy is mine."

Wait – WHAT?!

"Um, well…" I started as calmly as 2% birdly as possible. "Me and Fang aren't really… I mean we're not, not like that anyway – ,"

"Oh _please_," Ella said, startling me. "You guys are totally obviously an item. I mean, like when you came home yesterday, when you looked at each other… Plus I'm pretty sure you guys sneak out your window to fly together a _lot_."

"Okay, first of all, saying 'sneaking out my window' and all makes it seem plain _wrong_, and even when we do, it isn't like that. We barely even talk."

"Yeah. Exactly."

"What?! No, I mean, we just _fly_." Ella looked at the ground for a moment. It made me wonder if she wished she had wings. "Look, Ella. I – I don't want to split you and Iggy apart. I just – I don't know. It's just weird for me. But that necklace is really sweet." I paused, and smiled a moment later. "Did he kiss you?"

Ella just kept her mouth open. "What, well, I mean, Max – it's like, your brother."

"Oh, not really. Just like… _like _a brother. Not really. So it's all good."

She smiled and blushed. "Well…"

_Boop-e-doop!_

"IM," she said reassuring me.

We crawled over to her computer.

"What, who is it?" I asked.

"Iggy."

"Oh. Better leave you two and your instant messages then. 'Cause it's not like you can just walk down the hall and actually _talk_ or anything."

She ignored me and kept typing. I rolled my eyes.

"Bye, not like you care anyway."

She ignored me again.

"Ugh. People and their computers," I muttered as I walked out the door.

*********************AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!************************************

_2theMax has joined this chat_

_DarkTallSilent has joined this chat_

DarkTallSilent: ah, maximum.

2theMax: why hello fangimum

DarkTallSilent: :D

2theMax: whoa, smilie

DarkTallSilent: its super cool

DarkTallSilent: u just don't know it

2theMax: oh yeah?

DarkTallSilent: dang right

2theMax: :p

2theMax: :O

2theMax: :^(

2theMax: : **(Did the beak come up? If it didn't, it was supposed to be an arrow thing pointing to the right... it looked like a beak b4)**

2theMax: what now

DarkTallSilent: what the heck is that last one

2theMax: u

DarkTallSilent: are u sure, it looks more like u

2theMax: u know if I were talking to u I would slap u right now

DarkTallSilent: ah, the benefits of IM

2theMax: it's a bird see the beak : **(Yeah, same here)**

DarkTallSilent: yeah only thankfully I didn't inherit the beak part

2theMax: well then its 2% of u

DarkTallSilent: fair enuf

2theMax: wow u r a terrible speller

DarkTallSilent: what?

2theMax: enuf? really?

DarkTallSilent: its IM talk, dummy

2theMax: wouldn't it be just as easy to type out enough

DarkTallSilent: no, its one letter less

2theMax: but it would save all this explanation typing

DarkTallSilent: true fact

2theMax: …hey wats 4 dinner

DarkTallSilent: how should I know

2theMax: well u spend most of ur time either in the kitchen or on ur laptop

DarkTallSilent: I think ur moms making some gross casserole thing

2theMax: ew, id do anything to get out of that

DarkTallSilent: how bout bf wangs

2theMax: what?

DarkTallSilent: don't make me say it again

2theMax: ur just typing it.

DarkTallSilent: u. me. bf wangs.

2theMax: like a date? *smirking*

DarkTallSilent: if u wanna think of it like that…

2theMax: okay. I accept.

DarkTallSilent: cool. meet me down 7. l8r

2theMax: later

_DarkTallSilent has left this chat_

_2theMax has left this chat_

Wow. I've got a date with Fang tonight.

**And you'll see the date in the next chapter!!! Only I have no idea what will happen. So REVIEW WITH IDEAS PLEEEEAAASE!!! you will be credited. and thanked. even if ur ideas suck, please submit them. thank you very much.**

**~fangimumride97~**


	12. IM in Choices

**Yola, peeps.**

**Thank you soooo much to everyone who reviewed! I'll have your names posted specially! Because, by the way, this story is almost over. The next chapter will be the last. Maybe even this one. Who knows?**

"Pleeeeeease, Max!"

"Uh, no way in –," I stopped myself. "I am _not _wearing that."

"Come on, Max," begged Nudge.

"Yeah, Max," pleaded Angel, "It's your _first date with Fang_."

_No it's not,_ I thought. Best that they didn't know that though.

"You know what," I started, possibly too agreeable to the outfit, "It _is _my first date with Fang. And I should wear something pretty."

Angel looked confused and Nudge looked extremely excited.

"But I'm Max. I don't really do things I _should _do. So I'm still not wearing it."

Nudge sighed. Angel hung her head down with Nudge. They both started toward the door.

Angel turned around at the last moment. "Just thought you'd want to wear something to match what Fang's wearing."

_WHAT??_

**************************BOW-CHICKA-BOW-WOW!!************************************

"Iggy, I refuse to wear this," Fang said plainly.

"Come on, you should," Iggy bribed, "What if Max wears something nice? You'll feel out of place."

"You and I both know Max would _never _wear something nice unless it was by force. She'll probably show up in a sweatshirt and jeans."

"I dunno, dude. Your choice," Iggy said as he left the room.

Fang knew Max. Like, really well. He was pretty sure of himself when it came to Max's fashion sense. Then again, Max was a girl. They're known to change moods without warning.

Fang looked back in the mirror and held the black outfit up to him. Iggy was right, black's his color. Then again, Iggy's blind. But known to have a fashion sense.

Fang made his choice. He was going to wear the outfit Iggy found for him, even though it was a little out there. For Fang, that is.

But he would _not _walk out there without making some… necessary adjustments.

************AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****************************

Ms. Martinez sat in the kitchen, waiting for Iggy to finish cooking dinner. It was sad it had come to this; a blind fifteen year-old boy being a better cook than herself. It was true though; he was amazing at it.

"So, what is this, some kind of chickeney white saucey thing?" she said, looking over the counter.

"Uh, yeah, you could call it that," he said, smiling.

"Well, too bad Max and Fang can't have it, it smells delic—," Iggys interrupted her by holding up one finger.

"What?"

"Someone's coming down the stairs."

Sure enough, Fang walked into the kitchen wearing a tux-ish thing without a tie or anything. Not very formal, but still… attractive? **(Okay, sorry, that might sound really creepy coming from Max's mom, but she's just explaining how it looks)**

Fang sat down at the table and started drumming three fingers on the table, looking nervous.

"Are you sure it isn't too much Iggy? I think it is. Maybe I should go get changed. Yeah, I'll go get changed."

"No, Fang, wait –," but he was already out the door. Iggy rolled his eyes and continued to stir.

******************RAWR! FEAR ME!!!!!!*************************************************

Fang walked quickly out of the kitchen to change into something less weird, and began his way up the stairs.

******************************so soon? wow, ur crazy, fangimumride97*********************

I was so worried about how I looked. Fang was surely wearing something more casual than this, despite Angel's strange little comment. I rushed down the stairs, looking down at my painted toenails. _Why _did I give into this?? So of course, so busy with my mind, I didn't notice Fang making his way _up _the stairs, also in a rush.

To say the least, we collided.

"Sorry, I was just going down the stairs and you were going up and I didn't really notice—," I said hastily.

"Yeah, I was there for that part," Fang smiled.

"Sorry, your hair, it's," I laughed as I tried to fix his tangled and messy hair that I had frizzed up. Why do I keep finding myself doing this?

"Oh, honey, are you okay??" Mom walked into the room with a panicked face on. She must've heard the big bang from when we hit the wall.

We quickly repositioned ourselves and faced my mom calmly. "Yeah, we just, uh, fell," I replied.

"Wow, Max, I love that dress! And Fang, you look very… different. Still black. But," she paused. "Nicer," she said, smiling, and left.

Suddenly I noticed what Fang was wearing. Wow, he did look different.

****************fruit salad, oh, fruit salad*************big red car!**************************

**(The Wiggles? You may ask. To that I say, why yes, the Wiggles.)**

Fang finally noticed what Max was wearing – A little black dress with a _cardigan_ thing, and – a PURSE? Fang thought he'd never see the day when Max wore a purse; she must've been forced against her will or something. The thought of that rather than Max actually choosing to wear that stuff almost calmed him down. He guessed she could be thinking the same thing. Well, he was sorta held against his will. Sorta.

Wow, she looked really different.

****************RAWR!!!!!!!!!!!*******************************************************

"Hey, where'd BF Wangs go?" I asked.

Fang ignored me.

"Fang! Where are we going?" We were driving in my mom's car because a) I was wearing a dress b) Mom told us it was too late to be flying, despite our superhuman capabilities, and c) Fang _agreed_. What's going on with that boy?!

He once again ignored me. I rolled my eyes. "Fine," I said miserably, "Don't tell me." I slumped back in my chair. Idiot boy.

After a few minutes of silence I concluded that I was going to have to be the one to start a conversation.

"So are you ever going to tell me where we're going?"

"I will," said Fang, "When we get there."

I sighed. "So," I started. "What do you think about Iggy and Ella?"

Fang paused. "I think that there's nothing wrong with it."

"What?!" I said, surprised. "But their like brother and sister!"

"And we aren't?"

What? But – ugh, I hate these touchy feely things!

"Well, yeah, but we aren't –," I paused when I saw Fang's eyes after I had said that. They looked hurt.

"I didn't mean it like that," I said quickly.

Fang didn't say anything. Obviously he didn't believe me.

I sighed. "Fang, you know what the problem is. I don't want to take the risk of breaking up the Flock again. For good."

He suddenly drove off course and slammed the breaks. He opened the door and walked away.

"FANG!" I opened my door and followed him, ignoring people's horns beeping at me.

"Fang! Fang, wait! You know what the problem is and you know I don't want to risk the Flock for it. I don't want to risk the whole freaking world for it! Is that such a problem?!"

He kept walking until he got to a field of grass where all you could hear was a distant siren and some cars.

Then he turned and faced me.

"Relationships are about taking risks!" He threw his hands up in the air. "Iggy and Ella even took a risk! Of you finding out! And you did. But it was still okay in the end. Not everything has to be secure and safe. You have to take risks! I thought you of all people would understand that."

He kept walking and I followed him.

"I know, I just, it, it's just all too much, okay?! First I have to save the entire freaking world single handedly, deal with _you_, and hide being a half MUTANT!"

Fang looked enraged.

"We all have to deal with being half mutants! Angel is SIX YEARS OLD. How do you think it is for her? She can't _not_ read minds. She knows everything everyone thinks of her. Do you know how much of a burden that is?" He didn't wait for a response. "You don't have to save the world single handedly. We're here for you. But if dealing with me is one of your top three problems, then just consider me gone."

He kept walking again.

"Fang. Fang! Stop." I grabbed hold of his shoulders. "Sit." I sat down on a log with him. "Look. You know I don't mean half the things I say. But we just can't do this."

"Why not? Max, do you know how frustrating it is?! You keep pushing me away! Whenever I'm with some other girl, you freak out. You can't have it both ways. So choose."

What? He can't make me choose! I – I like him a lot and everything, but…

"I'm really sorry Fang. I can't. I can't choose." I got up and brushed off my dress. "Bye," I said, teary-eyed, and shot into the sky, leaving Fang to think about where he had gone wrong.

**Sorry that was so short! But at least I'm posting both chapters at the same time! Sorry if that was a little OOC. AAAAH! BETTER GET WRITING! BYE!!!!!**

**~fangimumride97~**


	13. IM in Love

**Okay, I'm not even gonna bother writing anything.**

**Disclaimer: JP owns it all, okay?! Dang that man and his wicked talent ;)**

**Disclaimer Dos: I also don't own Glee, although I love that show!!!!**

I sat on the couch in the living room watching _Glee_. It was so depressing. How can Finn not notice it's Quinn and Puck's baby? Ugh, too much drama. I groaned when Finn found out Puck was the father. Didn't see that comin', I thought sarcastically.

I looked outside to see the rain and the wind blowing heavily at the window. A tree was ratting at the door. I shivered.

"Nudge," I shouted.

"Yeah?"

"Where are my black slippers?"

"Oh, I think I left them in Fang's room when you made me wear his clothes."

_What? I'm not even going to ask._

"O-kaaay," I said reluctantly.

I walked up the stairs and headed for Fang's room. I opened the door and he still wasn't home. I hope he was okay…

Now where are my slippers?

I checked under the bed. A-ha! Jackpot. I grabbed them and got up.

But as I grabbed the slippers I heard a paper rustling. What?

I checked under the bed and grabbed the wadded up ball. There were a couple of them. I read the first one in my mind.

_Hey Max,_

_Uh, hi, it's Fang, obviously. Um, I just wanted to talk to you about something. I don't want to confront you in person, because I know you'll run away… So, uh, I lo_

The last three words were scribbled out.

I opened up the next piece of paper. It wasn't anything that had to do with me though. It was a reminder or something. A name and a password. For his _blog_.

I ran to his computer and went to his blog. I logged in as him and looked at some of his blog posts. I hadn't really read any lately, but there was one from February. That was after we saved my Mom from Chu. **(AKA, after MAX)**

_Hey, Fang again._

_Exciting news! Well, exciting for me. Possibly devastating for you :)_

_I think me and Max are together. I'm pretty sure. I'm really happy. Probably more happy than I've been in a while. And happy for me is pretty unusual._

_Well, gotta go. The rest of my life calls._

_Fly on,_

_Fang._

_3,456,793,657 views_

_1,654,653,654 comments_

****************************************AW******************************************

Fang walked through the door, soaking wet. He threw Ms. Martinez's keys on the kitchen table and walked into the living room.

"Max?" He said hopefully when he heard footsteps.

She walked up to him.

"You are such an idiot," she said, then smiled.

Max kissed him.

"What?" Fang was truly confused.

She held up a piece of paper.

"Never leave your passwords lying around."

_username – fang14_

_password – max_

**AAAAAAH!!!! I THINK THAT WAS IT!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!! :,(**

**NEXT CHAPTER WIL MENTION ALL NAMES!!!!! AND SPECIALS!!!!! YAAAAY!!!!!**

**luv you all! thanks for everythin! see ya next time!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**~fangimumride97~**


	14. IM in THANKFULLNESS!

Hi guys, sorry it took me so long! Time for the chapter you've all been waiting for! Okay, sorry, probably not. I was going to write an epilogue but couldn't think of anything to write cuz the ending was just so dang cute! :p

But no, this is my grand thank you chappie! So shall we begin??

First of All, the very first reviewer was: **AthenaPersephone14  
**!!!!! Thank you AthenaPersephone14!!!!!

The person who reviewed the very most the whole way through: **xxgabigailxx**, with 11 reviews!! Whoop!  
Thank you so much, your reviews were very encouraging!!!

Top Reviewers (5 or more reviews):  
**Me14  
-LittleMissMel-  
MaximumRide95  
Xxgabigailxx  
Izzie Johnson  
Conman2**

4 reviews:  
**Maxride333  
Natsuki Sakura  
**

3 reviews:  
**AthenaPersephone14  
Yreva13  
Lauren-1012  
XJamesBondX**

2 reviews:  
**xXDemonic-AngelicxX**  
**qwaspolkmr  
Wendigo-Lycanthrope  
RHartRainbowDinos  
Sweetstrwberry**

1 review:  
**Emmafer  
inugomegirl  
Fangsecretsis  
DemonicandBriteXD  
Lizzy  
Fang's My Brother  
Megann  
Maximum Ride 13  
For the love of iggy  
PaRaM0rE-0394  
Icecold304  
Fnick-is-Superman  
Lady  
Elesary  
Kali  
Amazing peaches  
Myrrh  
****TaKeMeToPaRiSs153****  
****  
Kaossparrow**

JonasLuva  
Allya Ride  
Emily  
Hailey  
Ms. Adorable  
Phsycic-Pixie-101  
xXLove2ReadxX  
Victoriam549  
Piplup99  
Pwetty princess rulz  
Faxnesslover  
Reviewer  
xDoctorWhoFreekx  
Fangandmaxlover24  
IM

So anyway thanks to EVERYONE for reviewing! I'll be sure to keep writing once I get some more ideas! Love you all, toodles!

~fangimumride97~


End file.
